Bonds
Bonds (絆) is the twelfth and final episode of the Btooom!' '''anime. Synopsis In a foggy nightmare, Taira looks for Ryōta and gets surrounded by several illusions of him all shouting negative things until he hears his son calling him. He wakes up to go outside to find the person, and when he sees Yuzuhiko on the ground, he tries to climb down the ladder only to fall. Yuzuhiko's illusion tells his father that he misses him, and Taira states that he does not have eight chips. Then, Akiko's illusion asks Taira to count the chips that Ryōta and Himiko have. Taira shouts deliriously that he will come back home. Elsewhere in the forest, Ryōta and Himiko are walking faster to the observatory point to avoid the komodo dragons that are slowly waking up. When Ryōta hears something, he spots the Homing BIM that chases him. He trips and grabs a metal pole and uses it to hit the BIM. Ryōta realizes that Taira is attacking them and demands Taira to stop. Ryōta smacks another Homing BIM only to have the BIM fall on the ground where it detonates within its target. Himiko rushes to Ryōta's side; she recalls what Shiki had told her earlier. Ryōta uses his radar to find Taira and wonders why Taira is attacking them. He recalls that Taira has been in agony when he fears being abandoned and alone. He thinks it's his fault for abandoning Taira and for doing the same thing like his father. Reflecting back on his past, he thought adults were selfish, but he regrets it. Oda's illusion appears and agrees that it's Ryōta's fault for running away from reality. When Himiko protects Ryōta, Ryōta recognizes that Himiko is indeed the same Himiko from Btooom from her stance. Himiko uses her radar to find Taira due to Taira standing still. Nearby, Taira unleashes another Homing BIM. Ryōta is suspicious about Taira's motives and realizes the target is Himiko. He grabs the Homing BIM and deactivates it. Ryōta uses his radar and spots Taira running away. Ryōta calls out for Taira and begs him to come back. Taira trips and falls down where the komodo dragons surround him. He apologizes to Ryōta, Himiko, his son, and his wife before targeting himself with the Homing BIM. Later that night, Ryōta cries and mourns Taira's death. When Himiko hears that Ryōta wants to leave the island, she gives Ryōta the chips including hers to let him leave the island. She asks Ryōta to kill her. Ryōta refuses to sacrifice Himiko and acknowledges her as the Himiko avatar from the game. The two grasp hands before kissing. Ryōta pushes Himiko on the couch and notices Himiko is quivering with fear due to her recent incidents. Oda appears in Ryōta's mind and taunts Ryōta. Ryōta shuts off Oda and blames himself for Taira's death. Ryōta tells Himiko that they will get home together and do things together as a couple. Meanwhile, Gemu instructs Ida and another employee to fix things on the island. Points of Interest *「エグジスト」 (''Exist) by ナノ (nano) is the 2nd opening song that is used in this episode. The first opening song, "No Pain, No Game" by Nano, is used as the ending song for this episode. Manga & Anime Differences *Compared to the manga, the anime did not reveal any flashbacks of Taira's family or scenes of his son fighting back Yazuka punks from demanding money from Akiko. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kiyoshi Taira #Yoshihisa Kira (corpse, flashback) #Mitsuo Akechi (corpse, flashback) #Ryōta Sakamoto (flashback) #Yuzuhiko Taira (delusion) #Akiko Taira (delusion) #Himiko #Tsuneaki Ida #Gemu Shusaisha #Masahito Date #Shiki Murasaki #Kōsuke Kira #Nobutaka Oda #Hidemi Kinoshita Category:Episodes